The Things People Will Do For An Oval Office
by Reader575
Summary: In the world of politics there are some people who will do anything for a political office. See what happens when political ambition meets true love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This is my attempt to overcome writer's block. Another FF writer mentioned how she just let her mind wonder and wrote about whatever popped into her head. Sounded like a good idea to me, so I thought I'd try it.**

**As usually I own nothing, these characters belong to the great S. Rhimes.**

The Things People Will Do For An Oval Office

Chapter 1 The Devil Provides the Details

Present day

Big Gerry stood in front his expansive office window staring out at the New York skyline. The wood paneled office reeked of opulence, indulgence and stale cigars. His hands were positioned behind his back, the index finger of his left hand anxiously tapping the back of his right. It had been over an hour since Mellie had called in a panic. The great master plan was being threatened with exposure. Mellie had a penchant for the dramatic. She also lacked the conviction necessary to truly trust Gerry's puppeteering skills when it came to Fitz's life. The presidential goal was so close. He had already secured the California governorship for Fitz without a single hitch. While securing the oval was a more complex game, Gerry's confidence in his ability to place a Grant behind the Resolute desk was absolute. Clearly he had prepared for every possible scenario. He refused to believe everything he had orchestrated to this point was in danger of unraveling. The thought that something or someone could challenge his master plan caused something rare in him; a physical reaction. Anger rose within him, his breathing became labored, the vein at his temple pulsated and his teethe clenched.

The things he had done to put Fitz on the pathway to 1600 Penn were nothing short diabolical and he knew it. He had sold his soul to the devil for a carefully crafted legacy his descendants would bask in and he would brag about in hell. Gerry was delusional, completely believing in his own omnipotence. It shall be done so saith Gerry was his personal motto. To the public he was the consummate politician, an admired leader. To those that who dealt with him he was a ruthless, vindictive monster who exploited your weaknesses to make you conform to his will. He was the devil incarnate.

He had destroyed his relationship with Fitz and many others. His obsession with control and power sent his wife to an early grave. Gerry had few friends and those he considered friends were friends out of fear not out of any sense of loyalty or love. The sad thing was Gerry really did not care how others felt about him. To him friends and family could always be replaced; you just had decide what price you were willing to pay for replacements. Gerry, a classic narcissist, quite often was given over to mental spells where he fondly thought of his self-declared awesomeness. Unfortunately, for him this episode of how great I am was being interrupted by the sound of Mellie's shrieking voice outside his office door. She was arguing with his secretary.

Moments later, his office door swung open and Mellie entered, slightly disheveled with a flustered facial expression. He moved towards her making no attempt to hide his irritation with her presence. "So what has you so spooked? What is so damn urgent I need to rearrange my schedule to accommodate this little meeting? Mellie hands him a copy of the email she received that morning. "Who the hell sent you this?" The email written in 36 pitch contained only two sentences. "_We know you and Gerry murdered Olivia and Fitz's baby. This and all you other sins will be revealed for all to know!"_

"I don't know. I don't want to know. I expect you to have your people look into this and take care of this problem before all hell breaks loose. If Fitz finds out what we've done it's over. Everything will be lost. We will be ruined. If Olivia finds out she and her team will destroy us. We've both screwed over so many people she won't have to go far to find volunteers willing to burn us in effigy, turn us over to the authorities for incarceration and happily dance on our graves. We'll become a public spectacle, vilified, a blogosphere tag line."

'Get a hold of yourself! If whoever sent this really had evidence they would have just used it. Why give us an opportunity to find them? Why give me the opportunity to reinforce all the safeguards I have in place? I think you running over here have given credence to what initially was just speculation. I bet you were followed. But no worries, I have a trip wire surrounding everything we have done, the minute anyone starts snooping around the alarms will sound and I'll make sure their little foray into vigilante justice ends. You just keep an eye on Fitz and make sure he doesn't suspect anything. If he makes any new friends immediately contact me."

What about Olivia?

"I think it's time for her to have another accident. This time the accident will need to be more serious."

"Gerry, you can't! You know how Fitz will react. He'll shut down even more and all that we've worked for will be for not."

"You let me worry about Fitz. He's my son and I know how to handle him."

"Really? It has been ten years since we broke them up. Fitz and I have been together five and he still has not asked me to marry him. You heard the tape. They've both vowed never to marry; never to have children. Just knowing he can never have her the way he wants her has made Fitz celibate. He might as well be a monk. He and Olivia would rather be alone and friends, than apart and in relationships with other people. If I was not a player in this little drama I would find this tale of unrequited love damn romantic."

"My darling Mellie, Fitz will propose to you before the end of this year and you will produce heirs."

"Gerry, Fitz has only touched me once in the last five years and that was because he was drunk. And let's be frank, a drunken Fitz has problems raising the flag, Mellie says shaking her head in frustration. I've told you, he treats me more like a sister than a girlfriend."

"If you recall darling, that little comment is what launched this grand scheme. "

Gerry walks over to Mellie and gently rubs her arms. "Don't worry my dear, one way or another you will give birth to a Grant after you and Fitz are married." He gently embraces her and places a soft kiss on her lips. Mellie responds with a soft moan. God, she's so easy he thinks to himself.

"I am so surprised this farfetched web of lies has withstood the test of time." Mellie said shaking her head in disbelief.

"I told you the more outrageous the lie the easier it is to fabricate evidence to support it. Remember the lie was spun before Olivia became a fixer. At this point they've believed the lie for so long going over it again would be like ripping off a newly formed scab. The circumstances surrounding the loss of their baby are too traumatic and painful; the mere thought of revisiting that period in their history is just unimaginable for both of them."

"We will burn in hell if we don't find a way to make that loss up to them. I even had nightmares about what we did. We should have let her come to term and kidnapped the baby. At least we wouldn't have an innocent child's blood on our hands."

Gerry cuts her off before she can continue with her guilt-laden tirade. "Then what? Would you prefer they spend their lives looking for their kidnapped child? You know they'd never give up looking for their child. You need to accept the fact that terminating the baby was the quickest and cleanest thing to do. Termination provides closure. And honey, there is nothing we can do to avoid the sulfuric flames of eternity. The best we can do is to prolong our stay here on earth, enjoy the pleasures it has to offer and when our time comes hope it is quick and painless."

She stares at Gerry as if it was the first time she ever witnessed his maniacal machinations. A chill ran through her soul. In a split second she realized she had sold her soul for a temporary position; first lady. She had cosigned to the murder of an innocent child, agreed to destroy the lives of two people who were just in love with each other and gotten into bed both literally and figuratively with someone who would snuff out her existence if it suited his purposes. A sense of fear, melancholy and hopelessness suddenly overwhelmed her. The realization that her only survival option was to was to continue with the plan Gerry had set in motion hit her like a ton of brinks. The path for her life was etched in stone; there was no escape.

"Mellie, you need to pay Olivia a visit. You need to share with her, woman to woman, how much you love Fitz and how all you want is for him to have a full life. A life filled with love, children and notable public service. Fitz has the potential to be a great leader but he won't allow himself to experience a different life without her sign-off. Despite everything that has happened Fitz and Olivia remain best friends. You need to appeal to her love for him as a friend. You need to make her see a half life for him is no life at all. Olivia more than anything wants the best for Fitz; you need to make her see what's best for Fitz is a life with you. You are a great actress, you can do this."

"Okay, I'll give it a try, she says unconvincingly. If I do this, will you forget about causing another accident? Please, no more blood, she pleads."

"Don't try, do! He bellows then smirks and winks.

Mellie gives a nod to Gerry before hastily exiting his office. Gerry resumes gazing out his office window.

"Maybe it's time to clean house," he mutters under his breath.

Margaret! He yells for his secretary, never turning away from the window.

"Yes, Mr. Grant."

"Contact Ernest and set up a meeting for tomorrow morning."

'Time, sir?"

"First thing in the morning, 8:00."

"Yes, sir. Anything else?"

"No that will be all for now."

**A/N - Please let me know what you think. This will be a short story, no more than five chapters. Thanks for reading and commenting.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Things People Will Do For An Oval Office

**Chapter 2 The Jig is Up**

_Three Days Later _

"Abby have you seen Huck? I need to do a background check on Winston's partner, Olivia inquired. "

"No I haven't. I saw him talking to Quinn this morning. Maybe he told her where he was going. "

Olivia walked down to Quinn's office and peeked her head in as she held the door next to her body. "Hey Quinn, did Huck tell you where he was going today? I need a background check on Winston's partner. "

"I think he said he needed to follow up on a lead. "

"What kind of lead? Does it have something to do with the Winston case, Olivia asked probingly? "

Quinn trying to avoid eye contact, hunched her shoulders and raised her hands in feigned uncertainty, "I don't know. "

"Quinn are you okay? You seem a little off ", Olivia asked with concern.

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm sure Huck will be back soon. He mentioned the follow-up shouldn't take more than a day or so. I can run the background check for you. You need anything else, she said trying to change the subject. "Huck had told Quinn that something was brewing that would hurt Olivia and he needed to fix the problem quickly. He didn't give any details but Quinn could tell from his demeanor it was serious.

"No, the background check is all I need for now, thanks. "

"No problem, I'll get right on it. "

"Good evening Mr. Grant. My, aren't you burning the midnight oil?" Marge called out in her usual welcoming tone.

"Marge how many times do I have to tell you to call me Fitz; "smiling back at the grayed-haired waitress pouring coffee for customers at the diner counter?

"Now Mr. Grant you know your girlfriend frowns upon you interacting informally with us hoi polloi; "she replies casting a playful glance.

"Well she's not around so humor me. We can reserve the need for pretense for when she's around; and she is not my girlfriend. "

"Sure thing Fitz; the usual?"

"Why change now, I'm a creature of habit", he nodded and grinned. " He walked over to his usual booth in the corner, placed his belongings on the seat next to him, sat down and opened his newspaper. To his surprise written across the front of the paper in black ink was the message; "you're father has you under surveillance, leave your phone, jacket and briefcase at the table and go the restroom with this newspaper now!" Fitz looked around the diner. It just looked like only the regulars were present; no one out of the ordinary caught his attention. As he gazed out the pane glass window in front of the diner he did notice two guys sitting in a sedan under the streetlight staring into the diner. The man in the driver's seat reminded him of someone he had seen with his father but he couldn't be sure. Fitz pondered for a few moments on whether to believe the cryptic note or treat the incident as a joke or a case of mistaken identity. Given his father's controlling nature, Fitz thought better and decided to check out the source of the note. He did as instructed and left his stuff, except for the newspaper, at the table.

Fitz slowly opened the door to the bathroom and before he knew what was happening someone grabbed his arm from behind the door, dragged him into the bathroom, and placed a sweaty hand over his mouth. He initially began to struggle but when he recognized who had grabbed him he stopped. "Huck, what the hell?"

"Quiet! I've got to get you out of here fast."

Fitz again, "what the hell? What's going on? Why are you here? Is Olivia here too? Is she okay?"

"No, she's not here, but by tomorrow morning she is going to need you desperately.

"Why? What's wrong?" Fitz was on the brink of panic.

"Look I can't explain things to you here. We need to leave now. I promise I'll tell you everything once we are out of Santa Barbara."

"Why do I need to leave my phone?"

"They've bugged your phone and are listening in on all your conversations. Plus they're using it to track you. Same thing with your briefcase and jacket. Can you save your questions for later; we really need to get going." Huck impatiently pushes Fitz away from the door so he can to peer out.

Fitz knew if Huck had traveled to California without Olivia's knowledge whatever was about to happen was either serious or dangerous. Fitz knew Huck was not a person given to alarm or paranoia. Whatever the threat was, Fitz was sure Huck had the evidence to prove it. Huck protected Olivia at all cost. Hell, he knew her entire team would willingly go over a cliff to protect her. The thought of Olivia being in harm's way was unsettling. He needed to be strong for his Livvie. He needed to protect the one he loved. He needed to give her his love but within accepted boundaries.

"Okay, let's go."

'We'll leave through the exit in the back. There's a plane waiting for us in Van Nuys." Huck disabled the door alarm at the back of diner to avoid alerting Fitz's tail of their escape. They scampered across the alley to the garage behind to the diner and hopped into a late model SUV.

"Fitz what I need tell you will be really be tough to hear? It will shake you to your core; but I need you be strong for yourself and Olivia. The things your father has done are nothing short of a fucking twisted episode of Criminal Minds. He's a sick perverted bastard and you know I know sick. I need to sedate you slightly. I can't afford for you to flip out while we're on the road."

Fitz looks over at Huck with a befuddled grimace; his anxiety now reaching full-blown chest grabbing panic attack level. Oh God, was Gerry responsible for the clusterfuck from 12 years ago, he thought? He nods his assent. Five minutes later. Huck recaps the tangled web of deceit, betrayal and death wrought at the hands of Big Gerry and Mellie. The horrific scheme as politically motivated and designed to eliminate Fitz and Olivia's unborn child and change the dynamics of their intense love affair. As he listened to Huck all Fitz could do was place his bowed head in his hands and rock and wail.

"Oh God Livvie! Oh God Livvie! What have they done to us? Ayliah I'm so sorry my precious baby! We didn't know! We didn't know! Fitz wept from the depths of his soul. How could they? Why? How can anyone be so evil? Livvie, Livvie my love, my heart! What have they done to us? I need you so badly. I won't survive this without you. Our baby, our beautiful baby, for no reason; they crushed us an elected office."

Huck continued, 'bottom line Fitz, there was nothing wrong with your baby. The test results indicating severe congenital birth defects; all fabricated. Liv's tumble down the stairs while pregnant; not an accident. Big Gerry never met Liv's mother. And that crap about Mellie wanting to be a bridge between you and Liv so that you two could remain friends, a bunch of bullshit. You were supposed to hook-up with Mellie on the rebound from Olivia, but Gerry and Mellie underestimated your love for Olivia. Gerry is desperate at this point because you have fucked up his timeline. He plans to marry you off to Mellie before the end of the year and have you sitting in the governor's chair by next November. He's already paid for the guaranteed election victory and made promises to some nefarious heavy-hitters."

Fitz's grief quickly transformed into anger; raw unbridled anger. His desire for revenge also emerged. "I'm going to kill Big Gerry but only after he has suffered in unspeakable ways and I mean Vlad the Impaler inspired torture. I want to cut off his dick and balls with a dull rusty knife and make him eat them like sushi! I want to pull the every hair off Mellie's body, one hair at a time, then roll her honey and place her naked body on a red ant hill at high noon."

"Damn Fitz, you are one vindictive son of a bitch. I like the way you think. Don't worry, every person involved in this asinine conspiracy will pay and pay dearly. I promise you their day of reckoning is coming."

Waves of anger and sorrow kept washing over Fitz. He needed to hit someone or something, anything, to release the tsunami of emotional pain he was experiencing. He asked Huck to pull over by the side of the road for few minutes. He got out of the car and kicked the guardrail, which buckled on impact from his foot. Fitz then dropped to his knees and cried bitterly.


	3. Chapter 3

The Things People Will Do For An Oval Office

Chapter 3 Lies Exposed

Gideon really didn't think much of the anonymous tip let alone suspect the information to turn into the story of the year. Reporters get unsolicited bits of alleged wrongdoing all the time. But the cryptic phone call and flash drive he received two months ago proved to be pure headline gold. The appalling facts of the story were the stuff of fiction. The lies, the conspiracy, the collusion was blatant. Amazingly, the players in this little drama were not strictly members of the upper echelon of society. The incredible arrogant act of denying paternity involved all sorts, from the captain of industry to the assembly line worker. The Confirming Three as the three labs are commonly referred to as, took anyone and everyone's money. Because of the inherent risk associated with falsifying test results, cost was generally based on income or more precisely saved income. Eighteen or more years of child support is nothing to sneeze at.

Gideon, the victim of a deadbeat dad was raised by a strong-willed determined mother. She worked three jobs to provide for Gideon and managed to attend every school play and awards ceremony. Given his background, the anonymous tipster probably felt Gideon was the perfect reporter to break the story. Gideon was elated the story would bring well-earned financial relief to hundreds, if not thousands of children and women who were left to struggle on their own because of the greedy and miserly men who chose to shirk their parental responsibilities. His only regret was that the information came too late for those deceived into terminating viable pregnancies based of bogus genetic test information.

Three separate federal investigations are underway and the state had already moved in to shut down and seize all records for the three labs and their affiliates, including Grant Biotech, a subsidiary of Grant Industries. The pager-turner expose hit media outlets this morning. Gideon will make the rounds of all the network morning shows to talk about the story. Before the day ends countless child welfare agencies, child advocacy groups, defense attorneys and divorce attorneys will bury the courts with new litigation. Custody orders will be reviewed, child support agencies will work overtime and women who have been labeled loose will be vindicated.

/

Harrison was reading the front-page article of the newspaper, with extreme interest, when Olivia entered the conference with her usual morning cup of tea.

Good morning Harrison, Olivia chimed.

Harrison barely responded to her greeting, he was engrossed in the article he was reading. He knew the fallout from the story was a potential gold mine for OPA. As he raised the paper up to flip to the next page Olivia caught a glimpse of the headline and three familiar companies: Provident Labs, Troy Hill Genetic Testing and Becker Diagnostic Genetics Testing Lab. Then she saw the words, _"falsified test results, conspiracy to commit fraud, hundreds maybe thousands of cases._" Even though her contact with the labs occurred years ago, those names were indelibly etched into her memory. The room started spinning, her mind started racing, and she dropped her cup, covered her mouth and started shaking her head. She ran to her office slamming the door behind her.

Harrison looked up stunned. What just happened, Abby asked as she entered the conference after witnessing Olivia's bat of hell exit? Confused and concerned they both all rushed to Olivia's office. Quinn hearing the commotion joined the two gladiators in Olivia's office.

Olivia turned on all the televisions in her office. It was the lead story on every news channel. She could not believe what she was hearing "_sham operation…rigged paternity testing for a price...botched testing…unskilled technicians...child support avoidance...falsified genetic defect results…unnecessary late term abortions… illusion of independent confirmation…secret subsidiaries of Grant Biotech._"

They stood in the doorway looking at their leader. Without warning, Olivia swung her arm in one angry sweeping motion across her desk, sending everything on her desk flying. Files, her phone, her desk lamp and writing implements went crashing to the floor. She kept muttering "it was all a lie, our baby is dead and it was all a lie." Tears streamed down her face. She paced in circles balling her fists and shaking her head as if she was trying to dislodge something horrific from her mind. She walked over to her armoire and retrieved a box containing a small revolver. Harrison quietly moved toward her. "Liv, what are you planning to do with the gun?" Possessed by a single thought, revenge, she was deaf to all other stimuli. She didn't hear Harrison, she went on loading the gun with bullets from the same box. As Abby also began to move toward her but Olivia yelled at everyone to go away and leave her alone.

"Liv, whatever is going on with you do not want to do this. Please put the gun down", Harrison pleaded.

Olivia looked at him, her eyes filled with unimaginable anguish. "They tricked us into killing our baby. Our beautiful Ayliah. Our precious little girl. I'm going to kill them all."

"Who Liv? Who tricked you? I don't understand. How? What are you talking about", Abby questioned concerned. What baby?

"The story", she pointed to the TV, Gideon was being interviewed.

Suddenly Olivia's grief overwhelmed her. She dropped the gun. Quinn quickly kicked it out of Olivia's reach. Olivia ran and sat on the floor in the corner of her office by the window. She pulled her knees to her chest and began to rock back and forth. Olivia was physically there but her mind had left the building. She just sat there sobbing, rocking and starring into space.

"We need to call an ambulance, she needs help". No sooner had the words left Abby's mouth did Huck and Fitz enter the reception area of the office. Both sensed they were too late. They heard the panic filled exchanges coming from Olivia's office. Fitz rushed to Olivia's office, Huck right on his heels. He gasped at the sight before him. Olivia was in the corner, knees drawn up rocking, muttering to herself "oh god our baby, our precious angel, forgive us, we were tricked, oh god forgive us, oh god our baby, how could they".

Fitz nearly collapsed at the sight of his beloved Olivia in so much pain. He slowly moved toward her ignoring everyone else in the room. He crouched down in front of her on his knees and gently cupped the left of side of her face with his hand. Olivia immediately recoiled, pushing herself up against the wall, repeatedly banging her head against it. "You're not here, you aren't real', she shouted. Fitz edged closer, cupping her face with both hands to stop her from injuring herself.

"Livvie, my sweet love, I am here. This is real." He moved forward, pressing his forehead to Olivia's forehead and began to lovingly rub her back. He whispered her secret name "my basherte."

"Fitz, you're really here? My basherter. My basherter. My basherter. My heart…Fitz. It's really you? How?"

"Touch me Olivia. I won't disappear. Huck will explain everything later. But right now I need to get you home sweet heart. I love you so much. We're going to be okay. We're going to be together; no more separation. Come with me please Livvie."

Olivia looked into his eyes, the eyes that always brought the feelings of comfort, peace and love. She lunged forward wrapping her arms around him almost knocking him over. She held on to him for dear life sobbing as her repressed soul wrenching grief exploded. Fitz stood and picked her up to carry her to the car. He nodded to Huck and headed out to Olivia's condo. Neither spoke to or acknowledged the others in the room, all of their attentions were focused on Olivia.

Harrison, Abby and Quinn all looked at each other in bewilderment. What the fuck just happened, all three said in unison? Quinn cancelled the day's appointments and the threesome locked up the office and left to catch up with Huck and Fitz.

/

When Huck and Fitz arrived at Olivia's condo, Huck used his key to gain access. In their haste to get Olivia home they forgot to grab her purse. Once inside, Fitz told Huck he was putting Olivia to bed. He was going to take care of her and did not want her disturbed until tomorrow. Fitz carried the still sobbing Olivia to the bedroom and closed the door.

Fitz placed Olivia on the bed, kissed her forehead and removed her blazer. "Honey, I'm going to undress you and put you under the covers while I draw your bath; okay."

Olivia shook her head, clutching his arm. ""Don't go. Don't leave me, she said whimpering.

"I'm just going into the bathroom, I'm not leaving. I'm never leaving you again."

They gazed into each other's eyes silently communicating their eternal unfathomable love. Before either knew what was happening he was on top her, their clothes discarded as if by magic, their mouths claiming frantic kisses, their tongues sucking and tasting every inch of the other's mouth.

Caressing each other lovingly, they let the yearning for corporeal connection drive their urgent need for intimacy. Fitz spread Olivia's legs with his knee as he got in position and plunged full length into her. Deep soft moans and declarations of love rang in their ears like a sweet love song. For the first time in ten years, they felt whole, alive, and complete. They didn't move at first, the joining of their flesh was too emotionally and physically overwhelming. For the first time in a long time, they were one being. Her walls tightly clenched his throbbing rod. The confirmation release of long denied feelings sent ravenous hands roving over naked familiar territory igniting memories of past insatiable passion and sparking desires to explore the promise of future bliss. Fitz started moving in and out of Liv's dripping hot core. Every thrust was like an earthquake sending shockwaves throughout their bodies. Fitz squeezed and licked Olivia's breasts. He suckled at each of her nipples as she writhed in ecstasy. Olivia licked and nibbled on her lover's ear. She sucked the pulsating vein below his left ear leaving her mark of ownership. She kissed and rubbed his chest, then licked and blew on his nipples. Her synchronized hip gyrations matched Fitz thrust for thrust. Neither desired immediate orgasmic satisfaction; slow and steady was the order of the day. The need to touch, to feel, to taste, to gaze in other's eyes was all encompassing and indescribable. He needed to go harder, deeper into the pleasure zone of screams and primal grunts. She needed the sensation of him in her, on her, around her. An hour later, their bodies were shaking uncontrollably, their skin drenched with sweat and their orgasm screams escaping through the walls.

"Now we can take a bath Olivia whispered breathlessly."

/

Huck opened the door to leave but was startled by Quinn, Abby and Harrison coming off the elevator. Huck, what is going on? Abby demanded.

Not out here, Huck raising his hand in caution. He motioned for them to go into the apartment. Once everyone was in he closed the door and headed for the kitchen.

"Look Fitz and Liv need to be left alone until tomorrow."

"What? Why? What is going on? Why is Olivia having a breakdown?" Harrison questioned. "Where are they? Why is he here?"

"They're in the bedroom, Huck whispered."

"What the fuck?_ It's Fitz _like a brother to Olivia?" Abby said slightly disgusted.

"What did Fitz mean by you would explain everything?" Quinn asked shyly.

"Look, this the story in a nutshell; Liv and Fitz were engaged about 11 years ago, his father did not approve of Liv's hue but he knew Fitz loved Liv and would never leave her especially because at the time Liv was pregnant. His father paid off Liv's doctor and had genetic tests fabricated to make Fitz and Olivia think there child would die shortly after birth because the baby was riddled with birth defects. Liv ended up having an abortion at 24 weeks. As if that wasn't enough, the perverted son of a bitch had the doctor tell Fitz and Olivia the reason the baby had so many birth defects was because they were brother and sister. He had the three labs mentioned in the news story confirm the sibling relationship. Fitz and Olivia have been pain for 11 years because of that fucking asshole."

"Damn his ass to hell", Harrison yelled.

Huck continued. "His father knew the only way to get Fitz to do what he wanted was to keep Olivia in Fitz's life in some way. So he couldn't straight out break them up."

The gladiators looked at each other in silent agreement. It would be handled.


	4. Chapter 4

The Things People Will Do For An Oval Office

Chapter 4 The Master's Plan

"How the hell did some third rate snot-nose blogger gain access to confidential company files?" Gerry yelled, clearly incensed.

"We're looking into it. No intrusion into the network has been detected and there's no evidence that the firewall has ever been breached. It appears to be an inside job. IT is checking into whom within the last year has accessed the files mentioned in the indictments. We also have people shredding documents at headquarters so the investigation trail will end at Grant Biotech, Phelps recapped."

"Who's set to take the fall for this?"

"Edison Davis, the head of research. He's never been a team player and he's single with no kids. Plus we have the added bonus that he dated Ms. Pope before she took up with your son. He'll look like a jilted lover who sought revenge." Phelps replied dispassionately.

"The perfect patsy," Gerry grinned smugly.

"Have you found Fitz yet?"

"No, he left all the tracking devices in the diner. He either knew we were tracking him or somebody told him he was under surveillance."

"Am I the only one with a brain around here? You know damn well where he is! He's between Olivia Pope's legs making up for ten years of sexual frustration! Now that he knows everything that happened was a lie I have to figure out how to rein him back in. Looks like we're going to have to threaten or hold Ms. Pope indefinitely in order to keep my boy Fitz in line.

If we hold her do you want her held nearby or out of the country?

Let's keep her local. He'll demand to see her or spend time her with periodically.

I'll get right on it. Will there be anything else sir? Phelps inquired.

"Yes there is. Eliminate the Gideon Wallace problem. Make sure it looks like an accident." Gerry said dismissively.

Phelps nodded and exited. He briskly walks down the hall and before reaching the elevator he reaches into his jacket pocket and turns off a mini recorder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Flashback 11 Years Ago_

_"Good morning Mellie my dear, where are they? Is Fitz on his knees trying to explain how he ended up naked in your bed this morning?"_

_"No, they're in the sunroom doing their morning yoga."_

_Big Gerry looked at Mellie with a puzzled expression. "Say again."_

_"They are in the sunroom doing yoga", Mellie responded slowly punctuating each word as she nonchalantly poured herself a cup of coffee._

_"Does she know he slept with you last night? She had nothing to say about Fitz being in your room this morning?" Gerry's spewed, his tone a mixture of confusion and impatience._

_"Olivia had nothing to say because Fitz never made it to my bed last night."_

_'Stupid girl, what happened? I put the tranquilizers in Olivia's wine. She should have been practically comatose last night. Did you put the drug in Fitz's drink or not?"_

_'Watch how you speak to me Gerry! I am not one your bimbo harlots. And yes, I put the drug in his drink."_

_"So what happened? Were the doses too low? Did the drugs make them sick?"_

_"They did not drink the wine", Mellie replied rather matter-of-factly._

_"What, why not? I understood that wine to be Olivia's favorite red."_

_"Olivia is pregnant, so neither of them will be partaking of the vine or spirits for the next six-months or so."_

_"She's what!" Gerry's temper hit the roof._

_"Pregnant. Knocked-up. With child. In the family way. Expecting. On stork watch. I heard them whispering about the pregnancy before dinner. Apparently, only their close friends know about Olivia's condition. And since we are considered neither close to or friends of the happy couple were not entitled to baby disclosures." Mellie replied sighing and rolling her eyes._

_"Alright, knock it off Mellie." Big Gerry roared almost foaming at the mouth as he mentally began formulating ways to salvage his plan._

_"Look, she's beat us to the punch. Your little plan is kaput. Fitz is not leaving that woman for anything now. I have told you time and time again Fitz sees me more as sibling, a distant one at that, not a possible love interest. He is completely enamored with Olivia Pope. As hard as it is to believe or accept, their relationship is a true love story. I mean have your really ever watched them interact? I mean really watched them, Mellie stressing the word really. I'm not a romantic so their constant PDAs, innuendo-laced conversations and passion filled glances turn my stomach, but the depth of their bond is unmistakable. Don't believe me. Go check out their morning workout. I had the misfortune of witnessing their daily routine yesterday. They're into that sensual form of yoga. Geez, I had to go smoke a cigarette and take a cold shower afterwards."_

_Gerry got up from the breakfast table and made his way over to the sunroom. The front of the sunroom faced the ocean. He stood off to the left of the back entrance so he would have an unobstructed view of the couple and avoid alerting them to his presence._

_The sound of the crashing waves against the rocks and the sight of the white ocean foam clinging to the sand with every ebb and flow soothed both mind and soul. It was Fitz's favorite room at the estate. Gerry watched as Fitz knelt down in front of Olivia. He gently placed his hand on her barely noticeable bump as he kissed her belly and spoke to his unborn offspring. Olivia beamed as she watched Fitz speak to the evidence of their love. Fitz stood up to give Olivia a quick peck before he guided her over to the large exercise mat in the middle of the room. They loved Tantric yoga because it focused on expanding one's consciousness, levels of awareness and understanding of how experiences and relationships are interwoven into the scheme of the universe. It deepened the spiritual bond between couples. It increased the pleasure of being together at any time, not just during sex. The exercise required practioners to engage in moments of prolonged eye contact and sensual touching._

_The couple started with a Warrior Pose. They stood with the toes of their right feet touching, then set their left feet back about three feet, turning their toes out at a 45 degree angle, bending their front knees and straightening their spines. Dropping their shoulders back, squaring their hips toward one another and finally raisings their arms above their heads, eyes gazing._

_Next Fitz got into the Downward Facing Dog position. Olivia did the same about a foot in front of him. She lifted her leg and placed her foot on Fitz's shoulder. She repeated the move and began to walk her feet back to Fitz's hips while pushing her heels back and rotating her shoulders. Fitz stayed in position as Olivia moved to lie on top of him with her back arched against his butt, her legs gripping the side of his stomach and her hands gripping his legs. She loved the position because it gave her the sense of weightlessness._

_Gerry watched the couple with voyeuristic pleasure. He actually found himself getting aroused. He thought to himself, "I have crossed the threshold into pervert territory." Try as he might he could not pull himself away from the action taking place in the sunroom._

_Olivia and Fitz closed out their session with the Dog Hero stretch. Olivia sat on her heels, laid backwards and grasped Fitz's ankles as he performed a downward dog with his hands resting on her thighs._

_They reversed positions and performed the same series of stretches with Fitz on top of Olivia. Their eyes locked on one another the entire time. It amazed Gerry how Olivia's petit body was able to support the weight of Fitz's larger frame. Assuming the day's session of erotic calisthenics complete, Gerry headed back to the main part of the house._

_But Fitz had other ideas as he helped Olivia up from the mat. He lovingly took Olivia's hand, spun her around and maneuvered her backwards until her back met the wall. He leaned in pressing his freshly licked lips against the base of Olivia's neck, slowly beginning his assent towards her waiting luscious lips. He paused to take off his t-shirt and lifted off her bright pink sports bra. He then grabbed her breasts as he plunged his tongue deep into her warm mouth. The melodic sounds of enraptured moans filled the room signaling the symphony of pleasure that lay ahead. Their tongues explored each other's mouth, savoring the taste of the morning's cornucopia of breakfast fruit remnants. Olivia ran her fingers through Fitz's hair as Fitz's hand slipped down into her black yoga pants to massage her clit and finger fuck her heated wet core. Her body quivered as Fitz's three fingers moved in and out of her love canal. Her hands rubbed his chiseled chest as they traveled downward toward the tent rising in his sweatpants. Keeping one hand just below his belly button, she used the other to grab hold of his stiff member. Fitz banged his free hand against the wall and bit Olivia's lower lip as she stroked his engorged cock. Her hands were like jumper cables sending jolts through his body. Sticky precum oozed from his dick and unto her hand. It was time. Olivia pushed down his sweatpants and pulled his throbbing member out as she braced herself against the wall and wrapped her legs around his waist. Fitz pushed her yoga pants down to her knees and immediately plunged into Olivia causing her to wince slightly as she adjusted to accommodate his sizeable instrument. Every thrust brought deep penetration and choruses of loud moans, "oh gods", "harder babies" and "don't stops". An onslaught of fevered kisses, roaming hands and forceful thrusts converged to send both Olivia and Fitz over the edge together. Screams of mutual satisfaction_ reverberated against the glass structure. Sweaty and spent they collapsed into each other's arms.

_"I really enjoy working out together; don't you", Fitz said as he kissed his Livvie._

_"Yes, I do, this is the perfect exercise routine for staying fit and toned", she giggled as she lower her legs from his waist._

_They each pulled up their pants. Fitz helped Olivia put on her sports bra and tossed his t-shirt over his shoulder._

_"Babe can I tell you something? You promise not to get mad", Olivia asked cautiously._

_"You can tell me anything my basherte", he said as he rubbed the back of his left hand along her left cheek._

_'I want to go home. I'm not comfortable here with your father and Mellie. I don't know why, but it's unsettling to me to be around them. I feel like they are tolerating me."_

_"Have they said or done something to you?"_

_"No, nothing overt. It's just a feeling I have."_

_"Okay my love, we'll leave first thing in the morning. I'll change our flight. I think two days is more than enough family time with Big Gerry". Fitz embraced Olivia and kissed the top of her head._

_Fitz didn't want to add to her discomfort but he felt the tension too. He had managed to stay away from home for four years and knew it was a bad idea to come home. Unfortunately, he had run out of excuses for avoiding Big Gerry. Gerry was up to something and Fitz knew it. Why was Mellie there? Why was she so insistent that they drink the wine last night? Why was Gerry so interested in Olivia's family? Yes, they needed to leave. His subconscious was sending warning signals; protect your family. No one knew Olivia and Fitz had married six-months into their relationship. Fitz was worried Gerry had found out. If Gerry had, it was imperative he get Olivia back home as soon as possible. Fitz knew all too well Gerry's obsession with blue bloodlines. Fitz had endured countless rants on racial purity and appropriate breeding._

_"Fitz I don't care who you shag, but you will only marry a card carrying member of the DAR. Have you fun with whatever hue you desire; use um, abuse um, fuck their brains out but don't marry them. Am I understood? I said am I understood Fitzgerald", Gerry would bellow._

_"Yes sir", Fitz would respond softly._

_When Gerry got back to his office within the estate, he turned on the video feed to the sunroom. As the room came up on the monitor, he slumped back in his chair, his mouth agape. He quickly realized he had left the yoga session before the main event. He turned up the volume. The heavy breathing, the moaning, measured screams aroused more than his curiosity. He fumbled with his zipper, pulled out his flaccid penis and stroked himself as he watched with depraved pleasure his son make love to Olivia. He was so preoccupied with what he was witnessing and satisfying his perverted carnal lust he failed hear Mellie enter his office. Curious as to what had so captured Gerry's undivided attention, Mellie carefully approached the desk. She covered her mouth with her hand in astonishment as she witnessed what Gerry was doing as he viewed the monitor._

_"Fitzgerald, what the hell are you doing? That is your son!" Mellie shrieked. Gerry shaken from his wanton haze attempted to put his semi-hard muscle back in his pants. Unfortunately, in his rush to zip his pants he clipped the head of his dick. He winced in pain as he released the zipper and freed his stinging member._

_"Mellie don't ever enter my office without knocking!" Gerry shouted._

_"I did knock. In fact, I knocked several times. You never answered; I thought something was wrong." Mellie shouted back with a feigned hint of concern._

_"Silence does not mean something is wrong. Silence also means do not disturb. In this case it's the later. What do you want anyway?"_

_"I want to know what our next move is going to be. As long as Fitz is with Olivia, there's no controlling him."_

_"Darling in a couple of months this love affair of theirs will be over."_

_"How so, Mellie asked tilting her head to the side in disbelief? Did you forget about the baby?"_

_"How many times do I have to tell you I can make the most unbelievable story into a reality? You gave me an idea awhile back."_

_"I did. What are you talking about?"_

_"You said he only sees you as a sister. Well, I'm about to make Olivia Pope his "real" sister." Gerry_

_"Gerry, are you insane there is no way on earth you can make those two think they are related." Mellie barked incredulously._

_"Care to place a wager?"_

_"What? Are you serious? What's the buy in?"_

_'One dollar."_

_"Okay I'll take that bet."_

_"Sucker!" Gerry mumbles. Trust me in a few months there will be no baby and no relationship."_

End flashback.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N I just wanted to give some insight into my version of Gerry. Based on what I've seen from the show he seems like a real piece of work; a total reprobate. From the way he treated Fitz to what he did to Mellie. He's a self-serving, egotistical pig. Feel free to shout ideas or PM me on how you think Mellie and Gerry should suffer.

As always thank you for taking the time to read and share your comments. Take care.


	5. Chapter 5

The Things People Will Do For An Oval Office

Chapter 5 A Time to Heal

The next day, Fitz and Olivia lay in the bed lovingly embracing one another. Messy hair, limbs tangled, breathing slowly, evenly, in accord. It was early in the afternoon and neither attempted to get out of bed. The feeling of intense love replaced hunger and thirst. Their need to touch, to embrace, to look into one another's eyes became as involuntary a function as breathing. Flesh rubbing against flesh reignited the symbiotic connection between their bodies. They fed off one another's energy reactivating their dormant spirit and soul. The familiar fragrance of after sex sweat combined with their colognes and natural body scent filling their nostrils and causing a heady euphoric feeling.

Olivia lay on Fitz's chest debating whether to speak and interrupt the solitude of their restored inner sanctum. It was an emotionally engineered fortress of love temporarily protecting them from the conspiring forces hellbent on robbing them of their happy ending. For the two of them this moment, in this bed, worry, pain, or sorrow did not exist. Olivia decided to honor the quiet comfort and forestall the planning of the firestorm of retribution they soon would unleash. Fitz on the other hand had different plans.

"Liv honey, we need to talk." Fitz says tenderly as he tightens grip around her waist.

"I know, but I don't want to talk about it now; can't we just enjoy being back together for a little while longer."

"No, I need to tell you some things."

Thinking she knows what he wants to discuss, she cuts him off. "Fitz, right now all I think about, other than being here with you, is making everyone involved with what was done to us pay. I have cried my last tear. My once perpetual sorrow is buried under a 50-foot shit pile called revenge. I'll reacquaint myself with mourning after we avenge our daughter."

"Liv, you don't understand. That's what I want to talk about. I am so filled with rage I'm afraid I won't be able to contain my anger much longer. Olivia, while we were apart I did things, terrible things, things I had to do while I was in the military. Up until this point I easily rationalized my actions as justified because I was following orders."

"Fitz, I don't understand. Where are going with this?"

"You weren't there as my moral campus, my touchstone. I did not have you to keep me centered. I lost myself in the job. The adrenaline rush, the power of sanctioned aggression without personal consequence, was addictive. I was lost because I did not have you. I was who I was because of you. I couldn't be me without you. Your absence birthed a void in my soul. I was callous, indifferent; I could care less, all traits necessary for becoming the consummate black ops soldier."

"Fitz, I...I...still…"

"The feeling is back. I can feel the aggression, the bloodlust rising within in me. I'm afraid I'll lose myself in the avenging and not make it back to being the person you love," he says choking on the words.

"Fitz, there isn't anything you've done or will do that will make me stop loving you. When you told me about Huck and asked me to give him a job and look after him, I had my suspicions. Your demeanor, your choice of words and the almost tortured look in your eyes spoke volumes. I knew something had happened to you; something you didn't want to share with me, especially given the change in our relationship. Taking Huck on for you gave me such joy. I couldn't be with you but I could take care of your friend. It was enough for me. I felt we were together through him in some way. Seeing Huck in action over the years I've gotten a glimpse into your time in the navy." Olivia took Fitz's hands and kissed each one.

"Huck has discussed some of the mission objectives he executed. It wasn't much of a stretch to assume if you knew Huck well enough to ask me to look after him, that you had a similar history."

"Liv, when my tour was over, I was able to leave of all of that behind me because of my father's plans. He made sure all my naval ties were severed. Huck was not as fortunate. He was forced into working for an off-the-books spy agency and live a lifestyle that few people are really equipped to handle well. His entire existence was dedicated to exercising extreme prejudice both overseas and domestically. Huck was mentally conditioned to protect the republic at all cost. You can't imagine the toll that takes on the psyche." Fitz pulls his hand away from Olivia and looks blankly out the bedroom window.

"What I'm trying to say is that I see what happened to us as an attack against the sovereign republic of Olitz. I see the rules of engagement governing our actions from this point forward. Gerry and his cohorts are terrorists and I will use extreme measures to extract retribution. They launched an unprovoked attack against us and I don't plan to respond in kind; I plan to go nuclear and obliterate the lot of them. Huck and I are going to take out these fucking assholes." Fitz was shaking as he spoke, his voice elevated and his eyes almost rabid with anger. Olivia moved quickly to wrap her arms around his waist and pull his face to hers. She needed to somehow quell his anger and bring him back to her world.

"Fitz, listen to me. You are my commander-and-chief; where you go I will follow. I live to serve you my love. We are in this together. I know we will never have closure until everyone involved is brought to justice." Fitz interrupts.

"Liv, you are not hearing me. I don't plan on any of them making it to court. They shed innocent blood. Our daughter's blood Liv! As a sovereign nation we are perfectly within our right to mete out our particular brand of swift justice."

"You're not hearing me Fitzgerald; I will not allow you or Huck to have blood on your hands. I won't let you two go back to the other life. I know you both. You won't survive the trip back. I can't lose the both of you. I know Gerry and his bunch need to be dealt with. Eliminating them is far too good for them. They need to suffer as we have suffered. They need to be crushed as we have been crushed. They need to spend every day for the rest of their long miserable lives bemoaning their very existence. They need to contemplate the heinous nature of their crimes every second of every day knowing that what they achieved in return was fleeting and temporary."

"I know you. You let me see who you really are. You made me fall in love with you. I love you so much I ache. I will not let you do something I know you will regret later. I won't let our family be tainted by death any longer."

"Livvie, yesterday you were ready to take your gun and render your own version of vigilante justice. What's different today?"

"You, she said tenderly. I have you back. You came to my rescue. You held me, brought me back from the brink. Your love for me destroyed the hate. I love you. Promise me you won't leave me, she shouted grabbing hold to him with all of her might. "I love you", she whispers again as she stares into his struggle filled eyes.

"When we do visit our daughter's gravesite once all of this is done, I want to be able to say mommy and daddy have avenged you sweet angel. I want to say every person that had a hand in your death has been brought to justice. I want to say all the bad people are suffering now for their misdeeds. I want to be able to say her name, smile and not cry. I want be able to go to her grave, leave flowers and imagine her singing and dancing among the flowers in heaven instead seeing her bones occupying a cold casket six feet underground. I want to be at peace. I want us to be at peace."

"Livvie, I don't know if it is possible for me ever to be at peace with her death. The senseless motives behind her death, I don't think I can ever reconcile with that. Gerry tricked us into killing our child because he wanted me to spend time in an oval office. Our daughter is not here because of a "possible" temp job. I'm sure at one point I'll be able to let go of the hate but be at peace; I just don't know. Our child is dead because of my father. Her own grandfather ordered her death. How can I ever be at peace with that fact. She's dead because of me."

"No! Stop this right now! Look at me! Look at me Fitzgerald! Do not take on Gerry's sin! He may be your father, but you, no we…, we had no hand in this. We were duped. "

"Why didn't we fight harder Liv? Why didn't we just let her grow to term? The lie would have been exposed and our daughter would be ten years old and with us now.

"Fitz we cannot afford to ponder the "what ifs"; if we do we will end up in a very dark place that we can never escape. The doctors told us her congenital defects were so severe that she would, at best, live a couple of days. They told us she would be in constant unbearable pain. We loved her too much to let her suffer. Olivia grabs his face with her two hands and looks him straight in the eyes. You are not Gerry. You released your child from what you thought would be a painfully hellish short life. You are not Gerry. You did not terminate your child out of ambition, greed or wantonness. You let your daughter go out of love. Fitz collapses falling to the floor wailing uncontrollably.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at OPA

"What's the next step?" Abby asks anxiously. All the gladiators are assembled in the conference room ready to strategize and do battle.

"All I know is that the bastards are going to pay for what they did. Exactly what that entails I don't know, you will have to wait for Olivia and Fitz to come into the office."

"When will that be, questions Harrison?"

"I don't know. Fitz said at least a day; so maybe this afternoon or maybe not until tomorrow."

All heads turn as the door to the office opens. Expecting to see Fitz and Olivia, the group is disappointed to see a messenger walk in instead with a small package.

"Package for Huck Finn", messenger announces.

Huck dashes over to the slender, twenty-something, biker shorts clad courier. The messenger hands Huck the small package and the electronic clipboard to sign. Huck takes the package, signs for receipt of the padded envelope, nods thank you and follows the messenger to the door as he exists. Huck rips open the envelope and pulls out the micro USB drive. "Shit", he mumbles under his breath. He immediately races to his office to view the drive contents. The others, witnessing his response to the package contents quickly move to the entrance to Huck's office. Huck plugs the drive into the nearest computer. The drive contains a single audio file. Huck clicks his mouse to open the file.

_"Am I the only one here with a brain? You know damn well where he's gone? He's sniffing around Olivia Pope! Now that he knows everything that happened was a lie, I have to figure out how to rein him back in. Looks like we're going to have to threaten or hold Ms. Pope indefinitely in order to keep my boy Fitz in line._

_Do you want her held nearby or out of the country?_

_Let's keep her local. He'll demand to see her or spend time her with periodically._

_I'll get right on it. Anything else sir? The voice on the tape inquires._

_Yes there is. Eliminate the Gideon problem. Make sure it looks like an accident."_

As soon as the tape ends, the gladiators fire off a barrage of questions at Huck. What the fuck was that Huck? Is that who we think it is? Who sent the tape? Are Olivia and Fitz still at her apartment? What are we going to do to protect them? We need to send the police over to Olivia's now!

Huck ignoring the tirade of concern for the moment Huck reaches for his phone to call Olivia.

"Huck what's up?"

"Liv you and Fitz need to get down here now and tell Fitz we are at DEFCON 1."


	6. Chapter 6

The Things People Will Do For An Oval Office

Chapter 6 Revelations

"Huck what's up?"

"Liv you and Fitz need to get down here now and tell Fitz we are at DEFCON 1."

"What do you mean we are at DEFCON 1?

Fuck, Fitz spits out upon hearing Olivia's question.

They take a quick shower and begin to dress. Fitz prepares to put back on his same clothes. He didn't have a chance to pack since he left rather abruptly.

"Husband, Olivia says almost like a prayer; check your side of the closet. You should have plenty of things there."

Husband, the pronouncement brings an instant surge of joy to his heart. Technically, they have been married for 15 years but 11 of those years have been lost to a monstrous lie. He wraps his arms around her waist and gives her another toe-curling kiss.

Fitz opens the closet door but only to see dozens of wrapped gift boxes.

"Wife, he calls out to her, I don't see any clothes just gift boxes. Did you mean the guest room closet?"

She saunters up to his the left side. "You're in the right place." He looks at her with a perplexed expression.

"Every year for the last ten years, I have bought you an outfit for your birthday, Christmas, father's day or just because I saw something I thought would look good on you. Even though we were separated, it was the one tradition I couldn't give up. Every aspect of what for many is a routine buying experience had deeper meaning for me. It made me feel close to you. I'd get so excited getting in my car to drive the mall: going from shop to shop; talking to the sales clerks; describing you, your likes and dislikes, the colors that flattered your beautiful eyes; then coming home and wrapping the gifts. I'd sit and imagine your reaction. "Liv, I love it. Liv, seriously, what were you thinking? Liv, how did you know? Liv, real men do not wear pink." Every now and then for few moments I got a tiny glimpse of normal. Then reality would rear its ugly head and replace my happy moment with a conspicuous dose of longing and heartache". She wipes the tears from her eyes. "I didn't know how to stop loving you as my husband. I didn't know how to give you up completely. I packed up every picture of you hoping your imagine would begin to fade in my mind, but it never did. My little shopping sprees became my mechanism for coping with reality." Her voice shaky and angst ridden as explained the closet contents to Fitz.

Fitz overwhelmed, grabs her, and hugs her tight. Tears fill his eyes. "Thank you baby. I love you so much Livvie."

"I know. I've always known. I've always felt it even though we were apart." Tears continuing to flow from her doe shaped orbs. She gives him a quick kiss on the lips and leaves to finish dressing.

"There's also some jewelry in the top dresser drawer." She yells back over her shoulder.

Each box is label by occasion and year. He takes out a birthday and Christmas box. He pulls out a pair of black slacks, a leather jacket and a white button-down shirt. "Liv, did you also happen buy me some underwear?"

Olivia shouts back, to check the bottom dresser drawer on the right. He bends over, pulls the drawer open, and grabs a package of boxers. He takes out a pair and closes the drawer. He then opens the jewelry drawer. He's really only looking for two items. Not surprisingly, the items are in their original boxes perched right on top of several small wrapped gift boxes.

Fitz quickly dresses and meets Olivia in the living room. They embrace one more time. He hands her one of the small boxes from the jewelry drawer. She smiles and opens it. He opens the other box and takes out the ring set. She extends her left hand, he lovingly places the wedding set on her perfectly manicured finger. 'Wife.' She removes his wedding band from her box and places the antique band on his left ring finger. "Husband."

They take each other's hand and leave for OPA.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Click, click, Huck presses the mouse and tape begins. The conference room is quiet except for the scratchy hollow sound of the recording. Olivia and Fitz sit at far end of the table, hand in hand, while the rest of the gladiators occupy the other seats on both sides of the conference table. First, there is the sound of rustling papers, then the clinking of glass followed by the distinctive sloshing sound of liquid pouring into an empty glass. The maker of tape clears his throat. Olivia and Fitz squeeze each other's hand as they listen attentively to the tape-recording; anxious to discover who has been providing Huck with intel on Big Gerry's dastardly actions. Both are reluctant on some level to learn the true extent of Gerry's callous misdeeds but the need to know everything outweighs the need to avoid any further Gerry sponsored emotional pain.

"Fitzgerald, first let me apologize to you and Olivia for my role in turning your lives into a living nightmare." Fitz immediately recognizes the voice of the informant. He cannot believe this man is the informant.

" I have no excuse for the things I have done to you. My sense of right and wrong, until recently, has always been dictated by cold hard cash. I never thought or cared about the amount of pain or suffering I inflicted on the people Gerry decided to destroy. I saw my job in the same light anyone else sees their job. It's just a job. I knew I worked for a monster; but hey, in my line of work, a job is job and Gerry pays well. As long as I stayed in his good graces things were good for me and mine and that's all that mattered."

Both Fitz and Olivia were growing more and more uncomfortable. As if on cue she begins gently rubbing his back, he likewise rubs her thigh. Their mutual ministrations continued until their bodies began to relax.

"I prided myself on being the go to guy. The one Gerry always counted on to carry out his orders to the letter. I convinced myself that if Gerry did right by anyone it would be me. After all, I was his right hand man, is faithful executioner and the keeper of his darkest secrets. But as the Bible says, "pride cometh before a fall." And alas, pride proved my fatal undoing. In spite of my better judgment, I actually allowed myself to believe Gerry was someone other than the man I knew him to be. A cold, calculating, self-absorbed son of a bitch. That prideful mistake in judgment cost the life of the only person I loved, my beautiful wife Josette."

"Josette was the love of my life. I loved her more than life itself. She loved me in spite of my many flaws, my line of work and my unquestioning loyalty to you father. Gerry is to blame for Josette's death. Her blood is on his hands and he will pay for her death. I want to expose every dirty deal, every lie, every payoff, every set-up, every blackmail victim, and murder he had a hand in. I want destroy the shaky foundation of his empire of deceit. I want to try to redeem what modicum of humanity I have left in my soul for my sweet Josette's sake. I want o help you and Olivia take back what was stolen from you. I know the life of your daughter cannot be given back but I hope the information I provide will allow you to take down everyone involved and give you some satisfaction if not closure."

"I know it is totally immature and self-serving at this point to do the right thing but I guess until something happens to you, you'll never know what it is like to walk in someone else's shoes. I hope the fact that you will finally know the truth only because I suffered a loss does not add to your anguish. An unfortunate happenstance brought us together but karma will bring us all peace and justice."

"I guess it's best to start at the beginning. Fitz I hope you are holding Olivia's hand right now because what I'm about to say will be hard for you."

Olivia grabs Fitz's arm, looks him the eyes and says, "we're in this together, it will be okay. You will be okay; we will be okay. I love you so much. I'm here for you all the way."

The man you know as Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the II is not Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the II, nor is he your biological father. His real name is Harold Putnam Grant and he is your uncle. "

Fitz took a deep breath, his face went blank, then began to laugh hysterically. Huck immediately stopped the recording, waiting for Fitz to regain his composure. Fitz gently brushed Olivia's grip away from his arm, stood up, walked out of the conference room, totally unable to control his cathartic release. Olivia instructed everyone to take short break as she rushed to catch up to Fitz.

"Fitz baby, talk to me." Olivia said, as she cautiously approached Fitz as he stared out her office window laughing his head off. She touched his shoulder. He whirled around at her touch to face her; his laughter instantly stopped, replaced by unrestrained sobs. Olivia wrapped her arms around his waist and drew him into her body. "Please talk to me Fitz. Tell me what you're feeling. Tell what you need from me. Oh God baby, please let me help you."

Fitz gradually ends his sob fest and wipes the tears from his eyes. "Can you believe it? My whole life is a fucking Shakespearean tragedy. I'm sorry Livvie. Don't worry about me. I'm not sad, I'm relieved. The years of abuse I endured at the hands of that maniac, I …I...I'm just relieved. For years I tried to figure out why my own father seemed to hate me so much; why he treated me like an indentured servant. Now I know. It all makes sense now. Oh Livvie, the retribution we will exact from him will be more than sweet. I won't lose one second of sleep over anything we do to him. You just cannot imagine how ecstatic I am to know that not one drop of his polluted DNA courses though my body. Our future children will be clean Olivia. Clean and free of Gerry, I mean Harold Putnam Grant's demented biological connection. I feel like a thousand pound weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

He places his forehead on Olivia's, then gives her impassioned kiss. "I love you Olivia with all my heart. I'm fine. Let's go back." Olivia nods with tears of relief in her eyes and follows him back into the conference room. The couple return to their seats as Huck restarts the recording. Olivia gives the other gladiators a reassuring nod and the tension in room begins to dissipate.

"Your real father is still alive. Big Gerry has him in an institution under constant guard. He keeps him alive in case you might need a blood transfusion or an organ transplant one day."

"Gerry assumed your father's identity shortly before your grandfather died under mysterious circumstances. Your grandfather actually favored Harold until Harold was stricken with cancer at the age of nine. He underwent several cutting-edge chemo treatments and final went into remission at age 12. The cure was not without a cost however, Harold was rendered sterile after the treatments. Fitzgerald I turned his affections to your father after Harold's diagnosis. Your grandfather wanted biological male heirs to carry on the Grant legacy and because Harold was incapable of producing an heir your grandfather pinned all of his hopes and dreams on your father. He was still attentive to Harold but there was a definite shift in their relationship."

"With each passing year Harold became more and more jealous of the relationship between your father and grandfather. His jealousy turned psychotic after your father returned from the navy and started dating your mother. Harold coveted your father's life; a distinguished military career, a beautiful girlfriend and a guaranteed controlling interest in Grant Industries after your grandfather retired.

Three years before you were born your grandfather threw an engagement party for your father and Genevieve your mother. Before the party Fitzgerald I met with his two sons and informed them of his intent to retire six months after your father and Gen married.

Harold had to act fast, the wedding date was less than 14 months away. He told your grandfather he was going to Central America to check on some Grant holdings. However, instead of going to check on Grant holdings he went to Brazil to have himself surgically altered to look like your father. It did not take much to alter his appearance because his build and facial features were similar to your father's.

Unfortunately, for your father, he never knew how jealous Harold was of his life. Harold and your father spoke often. Your father told Harold everything about your mother. Harold memorized everything your father told him about Gen. A month before the wedding the Grants received word that Harold had been killed in a car accident in Nicaragua. The body was burned beyond recognition so no autopsy was performed. Your grandfather had the remains flown back for dental comparison. Harold had the dental report intercepted to change the findings to confirm the Nicaragua information.

A week before the wedding Harold's goons kidnapped your father, drugged him and placed him Somerset sanitarium; where he remains to this day. Harold stepped into your father's shoes and never looked back.

Your mother knew something was very wrong as soon as she married your uncle. Harold couldn't possibly know everything about Gen and your father, so he would slip up on the basic details of their relationship; like which side of the bed to sleep on. Gen knew she had married a stranger. Your uncle is incapable of love so he was never able to express love to your mother the way your father did. She took steps to divorce him two months into the marriage, but Harold was too close to gaining control of Grant Industries to let that happen. He had sperm specimens retrieved from your father, drugged your mother on several occasions so he could inseminate her with your father's sperm until she was impregnated. From that point on she was trapped.

Your grandfather also suspected the person claiming to Fitzgerald Grant II was an imposter. Harold has a nervous habit of tapping the song "That's life" on his coffee cups with a spoon. He did it in front of your grandfather one day. Your grandfather engaged Harold in a seemingly innocent conversation, and then called him Harold and Harold without thinking responded. Fitzgerald I was fit to be tied. He kept screaming at Harold asking what had he done. Harold put your grandfather in a neck lock, which triggered a heart attack. Harold never called for help. He sat beside your grandfather and watched him die."


End file.
